


Pulse

by War (Armistice)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Genderblended, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armistice/pseuds/War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never 'just' go through the motions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chio's birthday. She asked for Fem!AoKaga and I tried to deliver.

They hold eye contact. Daiki dribbles the ball, deciding rather quickly on her next play. Taiga is watching her too cautiously. Focused too much on what Daiki might do instead of what she is doing. Something that Daiki can take advantage of. Smiling wickedly, she suddenly fakes, drives past Taiga, and dunks the ball. She holds onto the hoop for a couple of extra victory seconds before dropping down.  
Taiga is bent over now, hands on her knees, breathing heavily with her red-ponytail hanging down in her face. She is grinning from the rush of the game and she straightens up, using the back of her hand to brush the sweaty bangs out of her face, garnet eyes glossy with remnant adrenaline.  
“Damn. I almost had you that time.”  
  
Daiki scoops the ball up from where the fence stopped its roll and spins it on her index finger. Her heart is pounding and she works hard on trying to steady her breathing. It was a pretty good game and Taiga has definitely improved since the last time they’ve  played. But Daiki always finds herself wanting to see how hard she can push Taiga, if just to see how hard Taiga can push her back.  
“‘Almost’ isn't enough." She says, feeling Taiga’s infectious energy make its way into her smile.

Taiga shakes her head indulgently, walking over to where their gym bags are lying. Her bottle of water is sitting on the blacktop and she grabs it. Daiki follows her, putting the ball on her hip and leaning on Taiga as she takes rather large gulps.  
“Can I walk you back?” She asks, snapping one strap of Taiga’s sports bra.

Taiga wipes her mouth and turns around to make a face.  
“Yeah, but if you plan on coming up-- you’re taking a shower. I don’t want your stink all over my couch.”  
Daiki pouts at her which Taiga must find cute, because she reaches out to tweak Daiki’s nose.  
“Come on,” she says, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “I’m hungry and I want a bath.”

 

* * *

  
They walk upstairs to Taiga’s apartment and Taiga goes off to the shower room. Daiki hones in on the kitchen, going through the refrigerator until she finds some leftovers that look interesting.  
Taiga had once made the mistake of telling her to feel at home and Daiki has never forgotten, something Taiga always tells her is one of her life’s greatest regrets.  
She puts the food in a bowl and zaps it in the microwave for two minutes, using the time to dig around for some clean chopsticks.  
By the time Taiga comes back, Daiki has relocated to the couch in front of the tv with her spoils.

Taiga’s hair is hanging in fiery tendrils and Daiki watches her interestedly as she flips it over her shoulder in frustration before coming over to steal the bowl out of Daiki’s hands and herd her to the shower. Daiki had cut her hair short to keep people from grabbing onto it when she played streetgames as a kid and it was just so much easier to deal with to ever go back. Taiga keeps her hair just past her shoulders which gives Daiki something to thread her fingers through whenever she wants.  
Her gym bag is on the counter, so Daiki slips out of her dirty play clothes and turns on the shower. Taiga’s conditioner smells super nice. It’s some sort of coconutty jasmine smell which suits her and feels good on Daiki’s scalp.   
She suds up and plays around with a few of Taiga’s body scrubs before rinsing off and grabbing the towel Taiga laid out for her.  
She puts her school uniform back on, but Taiga is still in her own towel, fiddling with her stereo system when she comes out of the bathroom. Some music with a slow steady beat comes on and it clashes with the television, so she shuts it off.  
Daiki pads over to her and puts a finger on the knot of her towel.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  
Taiga rolls her eyes, but there is a light blush on her face.   
“I’ll never know why you always ask permission for that and nothing else.”  
  
“You’re too cute.” Daiki replies simply and sweeps Taiga’s hair back off her neck as she mumbles her disagreement. The truth is that it’s fun for Daiki to see Taiga bashful, because she is usually so far from it-- assertive and strong, she tries to hide her softer side and Daiki prides herself on being able to get her to show it. She brings their lips together and Taiga kisses her back heartily, arms wrapping Daiki’s middle. They pull each other close and Taiga moves to her neck, brushing her lips against it softly, making Daiki feel all tingly. She slips a leg in between Taiga’s in reaction, feeling the warmth of her up against it, and Taiga does the same to her. Daiki rotates her hips, enjoying the electric friction and Taiga’s tongue on the collarbone she exposed when she began to undo Daiki’s blouse.  
Taiga squeezes her breast through her bra and kisses her square on the mouth once more.  
"Bedroom?” She asks, heatedly.  
  
Daiki nods and Taiga backs the both of them into her room. She sits down on the bed, knees tucked together to make up for the length of the towel and her long legs. Daiki steps forward in front of Taiga and unbuttons the rest of her shirt slowly, pleased with the way Taiga’s eyes look like fire as she watches. She tosses it on the floor and takes her time in pushing Taiga’s legs apart, bending down far enough to be eye level with her breasts when she undoes the towel.  
Daiki has always been a big fan of boobs and Taiga’s are just phenomenal.  
They are nice and full when they come into view, rounded with pretty pink nipples that stand out. Daiki runs over the soft underside of one of them with her right hand and cups the other one with her left.  Taiga is holding her hair up, eyes closed, and her other hand resting on the bed next to her. Daiki’s thumbs over a nipple and Taiga grips the sheets especially hard when she flicks her tongue out. Daiki fondles her breasts gently with her hands, relishing in feel of them and the soft sigh that comes from Taiga as she does so. She alternates between both nipples, passing her tongue over lavishly.

Every sound Taiga makes hits Daiki low in the gut making a warm steady flow of pleasure that spreads down between her legs, making her want to touch herself.  
Daiki presses Taiga back onto the bed and trails her fingers up Taiga’s inner thigh and over her hips. She looks up into Taiga’s blown pupils before sliding her index finger between Taiga’s folds which makes Taiga spread her legs wider. She slides the finger down farther teasing her opening before pressing in a little, thumb just bumping Taiga’s clit and Taiga moves her hips up and down, trying to get Daiki to do more than just that.

"Daiki" She moans so prettily, face flushed, hair matting the pillow and eyes rimmed with desperation. Daiki can’t say no to that, so she rubs her fingers rub through Taiga’s wetness again before she finally edges one in and Taiga clenches around it almost immediately. She rocks against Daiki’s hand, panting, and asks for another. Daiki obliges and slides both fingers in deep, kneeling down on the floor and kisses by her fingers. Taiga gasps open mouthed, head falling back against the bed as Daiki drags her tongue from her fingers to Taiga’s clit.

She reaches out to put her hands in Daiki’s short dark blue hair, fingers tangled in, holding her there gently to continue her exploration, and only tugging lightly when Daiki circles her clit and does flicking motions. Daiki moves her tongue flat against Taiga when she shivers and continues move her fingers in and out, using the other hand to hold her open. Taiga clenches more and raises her hips steadily. Daiki uses this as a signal to move faster and hums against her. Taiga shakes and comes with a small cry.

Daiki crawls onto the bed, atop Taiga, leaning forward so they can kiss as she comes back down slowly. It takes a minute of slow passion before Taiga’s kisses turn needy again and she smoothes her hands up Daiki’s sides to undo the clasp of her bra. She breaks the kiss to move her mouth to Daiki’s breasts, capturing a nipple between her teeth. The sensation is rough, warm, and pleasant. Daiki watches her, feeling herself growing even wetter at the action and honestly, just the sight of Taiga.  She wriggles her hips, feeling the hard mound of Taiga beneath her and Taiga nuzzles one of her breasts while looking up at her, eyes dark and still. Daiki gulps and lifts her hips so Taiga can reach beneath her skirt and into her panties, cupping her heat. She slides Daiki's wrecked underwear down off her hips, joined shortly by her skirt, and pulls her back down.

Daiki slides her hips over Taiga, who gasps at the feeling of them rubbing together, and moves her hand down between them to press three of her fingers against Daiki. Daiki's breath hitches at the first stroke of finger and she opens her legs a bit more to give Taiga room to move her hand. She reaches down as well to join Taiga's other hand which is working between her own legs again. The combined feeling of Taiga slick against her fingers and Taiga’s fingers twirling over her pleasure points is enough to just push her to edge. She leans further down, bracing her forearms on either side of Taiga so their chests are pressed together, which is in itself a beautiful wonderful thing, sensitive nipples brushing over Taiga’s hot skin. She was already so aroused from just getting Taiga off that all it takes is for Taiga to rub her clit a few times and she’s coming.  
It feels so good and she sinks down laying there for a moment, strung-out, with her face firmly planted into Taiga’s chest. She continues to move her hand until she feels Taiga’s thighs close around it as she loses herself a second time.

The last dregs of pleasure are traveling through her system in swirls of disorientating pulses.  
Her hearing is still slightly off and Taiga's breathless murmuring seems so far away.  
"What was that?" She asks hoarsely once her brain comes back online, turning her head.  
  
Taiga laughs.  
"I said I'm going to need another bath."  
  
Daiki smirks back at her.  
"I vote we take one together."


End file.
